vocaloid_fashion_stylesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vocaloid fashion styles Wiki
Here is where to get the feed in the latest, Boldest, Vocaloid Otaku! Otaku is Japanese for cosplay!Um, you might have expected for Sky to post the articles but she is gonna be In Seattle for two years with Taylor's mom!Taylor can't stand the long distance friendship thing, so..And totally check out our wonderlandalicous a articles based on music videos, like World Is Mine, a Rolling Girl, Panda Hero,Re;dial, all of them that are in right now. And also check out my originals like, Gumi, Luka, Rin, Miku,Neru, Miki! You can contribute to our wiki. You can use our articles for MMD, and they are super funny btw, we'll they can be funny if you want them to, like Michael Chazird on youtube, something like that, we love there" That 70's Show " voice overs. And soon in the late December, we will start posting MMD ideas, so keep your eyes peeled for super secret top presidential holiday themes ideas hidden in our pages,Shh! We have just started making pages with the English lyrics to all my favorite vocaloid songs, and be sure to check out JubyPhonics channel! That is where we get all our lyrics!♥♥ Anyways, we have an announcement to make..�������������� PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE do not be disgusted by the porn pictures we uploaded, it's not that we like porn, we're just being considerate to those who read on our wiki and those who are porn glitter critters, because anime has hentai in it, so, please do not think disgustingly of us, we care about who ever, but The porn page is on lock down to the those who hate porn! We're not trying to insult you, or your religion, if it does insult your religion, we are sorry, we're trying to make this wiki a better place!So, if your not interested in porn, please don't look at the porn page! Now the porn page has been taken down! i mean, Hatsune Miku wears a mini skirt and people can see her panties all the time! ♥♥♥♥♥♥ We have Yet another announcement to make! We are going to start in an Advice column on how to be a big, true, glitter critter! And how to know all you can and is to know about Vocaloids! It's going to be in the file talk page! To get there, go to photos, pick the picture of the kitties in the box, it shows you where I posted it, click File talk, Peace from Miku and Luka. And your at the advice column Page, and, I'm not the only one giving advice, the other girls will too! And you can too if you if we haven't answered any, be sure to sign your user name or if you don't have a user name, just type Anonymous! Another announcement! Children, do not read the new Behind the Scenes page! It features some really bad language! The Fashion Staff has been obsessed over this sweet and kawaii anime called " Aikatsu! " The show aired in 2012, It is supposed to be about Ichigo Hoshimaya and her best friend Aoi Kiriya apply for Starlight Academy, which is a school for idols. In each episode, the girls meet a new character, they meet Ran and Otome so far, some very known idols. And at the end of each episode, they perform an audition for some title like Pon Pon Crepe or Vivid Girl. We have also been watching Pretty Rhythm, Pretty Cure, and that's about it. We are obsessed with sweet anime, the soft not the ones you cuss in like Rosario+Vampire, or Girls Bravo. We can name a bunch of animes you don't even know!